


Sam's Laptop

by aroseforme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Drabble, Laptop, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseforme/pseuds/aroseforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people underestimate how smart Dean really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Laptop

Sam had been looking for his laptop all day. He looked in his room and Dean's room (twice). He walks back into the library. Where could it possibly be? He distinctivly remembers putting on the table. On a whim he makes his way down the hall and knocks on Cas's door.  
Cas opens the door, "Hey have you seen my," he looks to the left. "Dean?" Sam says. Dean, hunched over something on the desk, turnes his head to look at his brother. Tools were scattered all around him. "Dean is that my laptop?" 

"No," he says. Then "Cas hand me that screw driver," 

"Dean what the hell!" Sam says stepping closer. Dean is indeed messing with what was once his laptop, that now looks like a piece of scrap metal. Cas moves around him to get Dean's screw driver. 

"It's now an infer red camera, well once I put the finishing touches on it." Dean grins "Cas I need you to get me the little green thing, no, no, yes that one." Cas steps past Sam to hand the mother board to Dean. He wires it in and presses the on button. The screen lights up. It takes a few minutes to load but once it does Sam has to say he's pretty impressed. He'd never say that out loud of course. Dean's ego was big enough. The screen is filled with blues and greens. 

"Now for the real test, Cas go stand over there." Cas does as he's told. When he steps into the camera he turns orange, red and yellow. Deans smile widens.

"That's great Dean," Sam smiles sarcastically. " but that was MY laptop." 

"Oh Samantha keep your panties on," Dean pulls out a box and hands it to Sam." Cas insisted that we get you a new one. Something about it's mean to take yours, blah rude blah I don't know I wasn't listening. But hey! This one has a touch screen."


End file.
